<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Relationships for Lawyers by JeffsWinger (BilliamMasters)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279131">Relationships for Lawyers</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilliamMasters/pseuds/JeffsWinger'>JeffsWinger (BilliamMasters)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Community (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alan and Jeff don't know what aftercare is, Alan is a jackass, Drug Use, Implied Blowjobs, M/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, No Beta for this obviously, Or caring at all really, Unhealthy Relationships, i wrote this at work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:35:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>758</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26279131</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BilliamMasters/pseuds/JeffsWinger</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan is human filth and Jeff finally decides to step away.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alan Connor/Jeff Winger, Jeff Winger/Alan Connor</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Relationships for Lawyers</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jeff Winger awoke in an unfortunately familiar bed that wasn’t his own, in the middle of a Sunday afternoon. Although awake, he elected to roll over with a groan in the starchy white sheets he was wrapped in, not daring to open his eyes yet. It’d been barely a minute before a pounding headache set in, matching the discomfort of the rest of his body. They'd spent the previous night out at a 'business' party that lead to even more drinking afterward. Despite the horrible hangover, Jeff was thankful he at least got some sleep.</p>
<p>“Oh look who’s finally up.” A man chuckled from across the room, obviously far more awake.</p>
<p>Jeff rolled over again to face the sound and then moved to sit up. “Shut up, Alan,” he grumbled, running a hand over his face before he met the man’s eyes. He was standing in the doorway to the master bedroom’s bathroom, in a crumpled white shirt and his underwear. “You’ve got a little something on your nose.”</p>
<p>“As if I didn’t decorate you with worse last night.” Alan grinned from ear to ear as he wiped his nose with an exaggerated sniff, and it made Jeff squirm. That man was disgusting, and in the morning Winger could never seem to understand what compelled him to do the things he did the night before. “You can have some too if you want.”</p>
<p>Jeff glared at him in a way that asked ‘seriously?’ before he climbed out of bed, walking past Alan to get into the bathroom. The mostly bald lawyer watched him as he put his tie on, still pantless. Jeff didn’t bother kicking him out of the doorway before taking a piss, and he kept his eyes off the man that continued to ogle him. “Please tell me you have coffee and not just coke to wake up.” He pleaded flatly, obviously not thrilled to be in this situation. </p>
<p>“Only for you and the chicks.” Alan stared him down, vacant and hungrily like a shark. Jeff stepped over to the sink to wash his hands and could feel Alan's eyes on him.</p>
<p>“I’m honored to be lumped in with those associates.” Winger quipped sarcastically without looking at the man, rinsing his hands under the water. After he turned the tap off, he straightened up to leave when he was stopped by a hand pulling on his hair, keeping him in place.</p>
<p>“Alan.” Jeff breathed angrily, almost as if it was a threat. Or preceding one.</p>
<p>“What’s up with you, Wingbasket, huh? I seem to recall you <em>loving</em> this last night.” He moved Jeff’s head by his hair, making him look down. Jeff gathered that he was directing his line of sight towards his crotch and made an annoyed huff.</p>
<p>“Alan, first off, I was drunk and a little high. Secondly, there are incredibly diminishing returns on your debauchery. Not in the mood.”</p>
<p>“God, you’re lame. I’d stop having you over if it weren’t for that beautiful mouth of yours.” Alan rolled his eyes as he spoke, over Jeff’s mood already. He was killing the recently replenished pep in his step.</p>
<p>Jeff grabbed Alan’s hand out of his hair and went to find his shirt. “I’m starting to think this isn’t worth it for our bi-curiosity.” Jeff hummed. Sure, they could have fun and under the right circumstances and Jeff could find Alan’s sleaziness more inviting than disgusting at times, but the walk of shame back to his condo felt worse than the sex felt thrilling. “Actually, I’m done with this.” He stated, buttoning his shirt.</p>
<p>Alan certainty wasn’t the most attentive person to hook up with. If Jeff was going to get used, he expected more back than he got.</p>
<p>“Are you serious?” Alan asked, incredulous and annoyed. “I liked you, Tango.” Jeff could tell he was attempting to hide how much this pissed him off. His rage was so thinly veiled.</p>
<p>“But you don’t actually care. And I’d like to keep myself from trading meals for trips to the powder room.” Jeff huffed back, now fully dressed and attempting to straighten out his wrinkled suit. “We can’t keep doing this. Forget about coffee.” After finding his keys, wallet, and phone he attempted to leave the room. He once again found a hand in his hair, yanking him back. In one quick motion, Alan stole a forceful, sloppy kiss and proceeded to whisper in Jeff’s ear.</p>
<p>“You’re gonna regret this, Winger.”</p>
<p>Not a week later Jeff was put on leave, pending an investigation into his credentials.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I needed to get this one outta my brain, sorry for the blasphemy. Back to J/D and J/B soon. Hope you enjoyed whatever this is!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>